


Commute

by saisei



Category: Original Work
Genre: Chikan, M/M, Non-Consensual Groping, Public Transportation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisei/pseuds/saisei
Summary: Kei's pressed in on all sides, clinging to the overhead ring for balance, when he feels someone rub against his ass.





	Commute

Kei hates taking the subway to school. He has to change trains twice; the trip takes just over an hour. And he has his driver's license already – he needs that for work – but school rules clearly forbid driving to school. So he stands, squeezed in the crush of hundreds of people he doesn't know, bag between his feet like a model student.

He's pressed in on all sides, clinging to the overhead ring for balance, when he feels someone rub against his ass. He ignores it the same way the woman to his left is ignoring that her face is practically in his armpit. But the rubbing is bold and insistent, and he realizes with sudden shock that it's a hard cock sliding against his ass. He tries to look around, but that's impossible, the same way it's impossible for him to close his legs or move away. He could shout, but how mortifying would that be? And maybe he's wrong – maybe it's a handbag or a walking cane, and what feel like thrusts are caused by the sway of the train.

He's succeeded in persuading himself he's wrong when he feels, unmistakably, a hand slide up his ass and under his blazer. His shirt is pulled loose in the back – some stranger's fingers brush over the small of his back, and then he jerks as something larger rubs against his skin. He's petrified and mortified, tears pricking his eyes as the head of the stranger's cock burns its presence in his mind. No one sees, no one notices, his breath is coming faster and he can't understand _why him_.

He hears a soft _ha_ behind him, like someone holding back a cough, and then wetness hits his back. The man comes for a long time, the mess soaking Kei's shirt, sliding down into his underwear, staining his pants probably. He should know what to do, but his mind is blank and buzzing; he's trembling as if he's cold. But how could he be? The come on his back is so hot he feels branded.

He pushes off the train at the next station and heads stiffly for the toilets, telling himself no one can see, his jacket covers the stain. He doesn't realize he's crying until he catches sight of himself in the mirror, as he's trying to scrub his underwear clean.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as an Up-Goer Five fic here: https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/294071.html?thread=1664993975#cmt1664993975


End file.
